CDM 2P
by Florixta
Summary: Corazón de Melón, la versión española de Amour Sucré, un juego de amor y ligue para chicas, pero… ¿qué pasaría si todos los personajes del juego tuvieran una personalidad completamente opuesta a la original, o mejor dicho sus propias versiones 2P? Rating T por malas palabras xD


**¡Hola! :D este… este es el segundo fanfic que subo en esta página y el primero de CDM que subo ñ_ñ así que hay varias cosas que no sé hacer todavía, ¡pero pronto lo voy a saber! –Llamas en los ojos- si les da curiosidad, la idea surgió cuando estaba pensando en cosas respecto a Hetalia 2P (los que no saben qué es Hetalia… ahora están usando el internet, ¿no? ¡Pues investiguen! Y para los que no saben qué es Hetalia 2P, viene siendo una variante de Hetalia donde los personajes vienen siendo los mismos de Hetalia, pero completamente distintos tanto en personalidad como en apariencia), y en fin, pero mientras pensaba en Hetalia 2P, CDM vino a mi mente y después me pregunté: "¿qué pasaría si los personajes de Corazón de Melón fueran opuestos a como son realmente? ¿Tendríamos a un Nathaniel tsundere y a un Castiel yandere? OMG! ¡Yo quiero ver eso!" y, bueno, después de eso me puse a fantasear y a fantasear y fui profundizando a los personajes; pero, descuiden, ¡sus apariencias siguen siendo básicamente las mismas! :D lo poco que cambié fue la personalidad.**

**Mi reto más grande fue (y sigue siendo) Sucrette, ya que me he dado cuenta de que su carácter depende varias veces del chico con el que esté hablando ñ_ñ así que me tardé (y sigo tardándome) en definirle un carácter, así que decidí que medio normal y medio anormal xP**

**Por cierto, puede que durante el fic (probablemente suceda más a menudo en las notas del principio y del final) compare a los personajes del fic con los originales de Corazón de Melón o los llegue a llamar "opuestos". Y se basará casi totalmente en el videojuego, incluso la narración, y por eso usaré una cuenta específica para eso en la versión español de España, es Alfitrain, pueden agregarme si quieren ;D**

**Y ahora algo que verán muy seguido:**

**Titulo: Corazón de Melón 2P**

**Género: parodia, humor y quizás, solo quizás, romance (¿qué se esperaba de un fic basado en un juego otome de internet?)**

**Palabras según Microsoft Word: 4.254**

**Resumen: Corazón de Melón, la versión española de Amour Sucré, un juego de amor y ligue para chicas, pero… ¿qué pasaría si todos los personajes del juego tuvieran una personalidad completamente opuesta a la original, o mejor dicho sus propias versiones 2P?**

**Disclaimer: Corazón de Melón no me pertenece, creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta… pertenece a ChiNoMiko y es distribuido por Beemov; lo único que es más o menos mío son las versiones 2P de los personajes. No quisiera ofender a nadie, este fic es solo para hacer reír.**

**Advertencia: más que nada malas palabras, así que tengan discreción ya que aquí no hay censura, ¡mwuajajajajajaja! xD semi AU (Alternative Universe = **_**Universo Alterno**_**), semi OC (Original Character = **_**Personaje Original**_**) o OoC (Out of Character = **_**Fuera del Personaje**_**), aún no sé cómo definirlo; y creo que nada más aparte de: si no has terminado el episodio 1 de Corazón de Melón, Corazón de Bombón, Amour Sucré o de alguna otra de las distintas versiones del juego (cosa que dudo porque el primer episodio es más fácil que pelar mandarinas), mejor no leas este capítulo ya que puede contener spolier que puede arruinar tus nuevas experiencias con el episodio, además de dónde se pueden encontrar los personajes si los buscas y no los encuentras, a menos de que seas como yo y el spolier, lejos de incordiarte, te guste y te ayude a pasar los episodios.**

**Aclaraciones:**

(_Pensamientos de los personajes_)(yo: más que nada Sucrette)

Cosas que dicen los personajes y narración.

**Notas de al principio y al final de los capítulos **(yo: como ahorita)

Cosas que luego serán explicadas* (yo: cuando alguna palabra o frase tenga el asterisco al final, significa que cuando termine el capitulo voy a explicar la palabra o frase, generalmente para hacer algún tipo de comparación con el mundo de CDM o cuando la palabra sea rara o cuando pueda llegar a tener una malinterpretación)

**Bueno, pues, esto se hace largo, ¡así que a comenzar!**

_**Capítulo 1: un instituto nuevo**_

_**Primer día. Una ciudad nueva, un instituto nuevo. ¡Pero no todas las gestiones están hechas!**_

(_Así que este es el Instituto Sweet Amoris…_) Pensó, Sucrette, mientras estaba parada en la entrada contemplando un gran edificio rosado. (_Es un nombre un poco cursi, ¿no?_)

Una gotita empezó a resbalarse por su sien ante este último pensamiento. Ni idea de cuál adulto en su sano juicio elegiría ese nombre de pastelería… tal vez en una rifa…

Sucrette, date prisa o te perderás las clases. La voz fría y calculadora de su tía se escuchó detrás de ella.

¡Tía Agatha! ¡No me asustes así! Replicó, Sucrette, enfadada por la forma tan repentina en la que su tía apareció. ¡¿No tienes que ir a tu trabajo de dentista?!

Sí, tengo que ir. Por eso decidí traerte más temprano* Argumentó, sin retirar la expresión seria de su rostro.

¡Pero te pasaste un poco! ¡No pude desayunar! ¡Apenas pude cambiarme mi camiseta de tirantes: Bienvenue, mi pantalón corto Bienvenue y mis zapatillas newplayer! ¡Tuve que ponerme lo primero que encontré en el armario! Dijo esto último señalando con vergüenza su blusa color almendra, su pantalón ajustado negro y sus bailarinas con lazo verdes; no era que le quedaran tan mal, pero a ella le gustaba lucirse con sus vestuarios, sentirse una diva.

No importa. Respondió, Agatha, como si se tratase de cualquier cosa. Ahora ve y entra tu nuevo instituto o te voy a dar una ida gratis al dentista* Cuando Agatha se dio cuenta, y al terminar la amenaza, Sucrette ya estaba adentro del instituto. Así me gusta… Dicho y hecho, se subió a su camioneta de colores neutros* y se marchó.

Por su parte, Sucrette se encontraba en el pasillo principal, buscando algo que hacer o al menos no morir de aburrimiento, cuando fue interceptada por una mujer, aparentemente la directora, que la recibió de forma fría.

Bienvenida al Instituto Sweet Amoris. Le dijo, la directora, con un tono de voz que le recordaba a su tía. Ojalá que te acostumbres rápidamente a tu nuevo instituto y a sus reglas. Era oficial, esa directora era capaz de hacer que una frase que aparentaba ser alentadora sonara bastante intimidante. Por unos instantes a Sucrette le pareció que la directora la fulminaba con la mirada en señal de advertencia, pero después la directora pareció calmarse. Deberías ir a ver a Nathaniel, el delegado principal, para verificar que tu formulario de inscripción esté completo. Él tiene que estar ahora mismo en la sala de delegados. Por el tono de su voz, era notable que no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta.

Sí, Sra. Directora. La directora fulminó a Sucrette con la mirada por la forma en la que la llamó, pero la adolescente solo puso su mejor cara de "Troll Face". _What is your problem?_*

Y antes de que la directora pudiera castigarla por el resto de su año escolar, Sucrette se fue directamente a la sala de delegados, allí no encontró a nadie, solo a un desorden, así que decidió recurrir a métodos más extremos…

¡HEY, NATHANIEL! ¡¿ESTÁS AHÍ?!

¡Aquí estoy! ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! ¡No estaba dormido! ¡Lo juro! Un chico rubio y desaliñado salió de entre el desastre muy sobresaltado, pero pareció calmarse al ver a Sucrette, como si él hubiera creído que ella era alguien más. Sí, soy yo, soy Nathaniel. ¿Qué quieres? Nótese el malhumor en su voz.

La directora me dijo que viniera a confirmar mi formulario de inscripción… Y, por supuesto, Sucrette ignoró ese detallito olímpicamente.

Ajá, sí. Dijo, Nathaniel, con notable desinterés e indiferencia. Eres la nueva, ¿no? Iré a ver.

Nathaniel se dio la vuelta y empezó a revolver unos papeles en el desorden, como si buscase alguno en especial, pero luego se giró para ver a Sucrette.

En realidad, te faltan cosas: una foto tamaño carnet y 25$ del formulario. Dijo desinteresadamente. Además de que se te olvidó entregar la hoja que tiene la firma de tus padres. La tienes que traer sí o sí, es imprescindible.

¿Seguro? (_No tiene pinta de ser bueno con el papeleo, ¡ni modo que se le haya perdido!_)

Sí, idiota* Contestó, Nathaniel, muy seguro. Sucrette frunció el ceño por el insulto. … Creo… Añadió, algo dudoso. Por si acaso, voy a revisar que no se haya perdido por ahí. Tú solo consigue la foto y el dinero.

Sucrette asintió y salió al pasillo principal, preguntándose cómo carajos conseguir la foto, ya que el dinero no era problema porque tenía 190$, podía pagar los 25$ del formulario y todavía le sobraría. Pero en el pasillo principal se encontró con tres chicas, una rubia, una morena y una asiática; ninguna de ellas dudó en acercársele a Sucrette.

¿Eres la nueva? Le preguntó, la rubia, con una sonrisa amable y con voz suave y dulce.

Sí, hola. Me llamo Sucrette.

Oh, entonces creo que ya no tengo nuevos estudiantes que conocer, ¿verdad, chicas? Sonrió antes de irse con sus amigas.

Hum… bien… supongo… Dijo, pero las tres ya se habían ido. ¡Hey, no me dejen hablando sola, maldita sea!

Sucrette se enfadó un poco por eso, pero luego se repuso y se fue a la aula A, allí se encontró con...

¡Hey, linda! ¿Está todo bien? … Ken, un chico con el que Sucrette estudiaba en su antiguo instituto.

¿Qué…?

Jaja… sabía que te dejaría sin palabras. Dijo divertido al ver la expresión estupefacta de Sucrette. Me enteré de que te mudaste, así que decidí cambiarme al mismo instituto que tú.

Eh… sí, claro. "Genial". Estoy ocupada…

Ah… está bien. Nos vemos.

Sucrette salió del aula A, pero una vez que llegó al pasillo principal se cruzó con su tía.

Te he estado buscando por todas partes. Dijo, Agatha, con su tono usual de voz, aunque un poco impregnado de malhumor.

¿Eh? ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Y así vestida?! Sucrette miraba el uniforme de dentista que tenía su tía.

A ver… exageras… soy tu tía… no debería de ser extraño que me viese por aquí algunas veces… y como no te dejé desayunar, decidí venir durante mi descanso para traerte esto. Le da 10$ a Sucrette.

¿Eh? Gra… No pudo terminar porque su tía ya se había ido. (_¡No me dejó darle las gracias! ¡Hmph! ¡Y luego se quejan de la mala educación de una!_).

Sucrette se resignó a irse al patio, pero no encontró a nadie, fue al pasillo principal y nada, fue a la sala de delegados, estaba el desorden, pero ningún Nathaniel por ningún lado, así que regresó al pasillo principal y se encontró a Ken, y una duda empezó embargarla.

Me gustaría saber… Comenzó a decir Sucrette.

¿Qué?

¿Dónde te hiciste la foto? Le preguntó, recordando que no tenía ni idea de dónde sacársela.

Yo me la hice en el bazar.

(_¡El bazar!_)

Al final, Sucrette salió a escondidas del instituto para que nadie se diera cuenta, después de todo, prácticamente nadie la conocía, así que tardarían en darse cuenta de que no estaba.

Sucrette no tardó en llegar al bazar y una vez allí, un hombre mayor de edad la recibió.

Bienvenida a la tienda de regalos - bazar. Dijo, el hombre que aparentemente se llamaba Louis (¡gracias, carnet de empleados!).

Eh… sí… necesito una foto de carnet.

En ese caso, vamos a tomarte la fotografía.

El encargado la llevó a que se tomara la fotografía, por suerte para Sucrette, la fotografía era instantánea, así que no se demoró casi nada.

Serán 10$ Dijo, Louis, extendiéndole la fotografía.

(_¡No! ¡Gastaré todo el dinero que me dio mi tía!_) Sucrette lloraba internamente mientras le pagaba a Louis y recibía la fotografía.

Después de eso, Sucrette regresó rápidamente al instituto y entró a escondidas, pero una vez que se encontró en el patio se tranquilizó y miró la fotografía mientras caminaba.

(_Bien, ahora debo entregarle el puñetero dinero y la estúpida fotografía a Nathaniel, y podré vivir feliz para siempre… más o menos_)

Entró al pasillo principal donde no encontró a nadie conocido, pero menos mal porque no quería distraerse. Se dirigió hacia la sala de delegados y… nadie, aquello la enfadó, pero luego decidió salir al pasillo principal.

(_¡¿Ese Nathaniel se estará haciendo el difícil?!_) Pensó, enfadada, mirando a todos lados a ver si lo veía.

Tal vez encontrará a Nathaniel en otro momento, así que decidió pasear a ver si conocía a alguien "nuevo" (aunque, técnicamente, ella era la nueva allí). Sucrette se dirigió al patio, ya regresaría a la sala de delegados en otro momento.

En el patio se encontró con un chico pelinegro que le llamó la atención, más que nada por esa sonrisa extraña, algo infantil y medio psicópata que traía en el rostro, y como ese era el tipo de personas que le agradaban (psicópatas y retorcidas), decidió ir a saludarle.

Hola, soy nueva. Saludó, Sucrette, con simpleza.

El pelinegro ladeó la cabeza y la miró, con su sonrisa más ampliada.

¿Y? Preguntó, aunque casi parecía que estaba de mal humor.

¿Siempre eres tan amable? Preguntó, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Ah, lo siento, no era mi intención, estoy un poco de malhumor. Se disculpó. Me llamo Castiel.

Yo soy Sucrette, me tengo que ir. Acabo de llegar y me están volviendo loca con el papeleo. Más que nada porque el delegado no aparece.

Sí, lo entiendo. ¡Buena suerte con el _mal_* del delegado !

¿Tienes algún problema con él? Preguntó curiosa.

No he conocido nunca a nadie que pueda fruncir el ceño tanto como él. La voz de Castiel se escuchó bastante divertida.

¡Jajaja! ¿es enserio? Ya quiero verlo.

De todas formas, deberías de irte. A veces le pega por ser difícil de encontrar.

Sucrette solo sonrió y entró de nuevo al pasillo principal donde se encontró con Ken el cual se le acercó enseguida.

¡Hey! ¿Has encontrado tiempo de visitar este sitio? Es bastante grande… ¡más que ese viejo instituto de antes!

Sí… es distinto a nuestro viejo instituto.

Mmn… Ken se puso pensativo, mirando a Sucrette fijamente. Hey, ¿te gustaría que diéramos una vuelta más tarde?

No. Cortó, secamente.

¿Eh…? Ya lo veremos….

Por unos instantes a Sucrette le pareció que la sonrisa de Ken se había vuelto maliciosa, así que se fue rápida y disimuladamente hacia la puerta más cercana que, irónicamente, era la sala de delegados.

Hola, Sucrette. Fue recibida por nada más ni nada menos que Nathaniel. He querido decirte algo que se me olvidó avisarte. Informó para luego poner su mejor voz de médico de una telenovela barata que dice: "María Antonieta, perdóname, pero tendremos que apuntarte la pierna" o "lo siento, Sr. Pancracio, pero su hijo fue abortado". Lo lamento, pero no se podrá completar tu inscripción en el instituto.

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué he hecho?! Aquello había tomado a Sucrette por sorpresa y ahora estaba afectada… mucho, demasiado para el gusto de la chica, más que nada porque tuvo que ir a tomarse una foto, pagarla y todo por nada.

Nathaniel solo empezó una risita que al poco tiempo se fue convirtiendo una cruel carcajada bajo la mirada estupefacta de Sucrette la cual no entendía ni una mierda de lo que sucedía.

¡Debiste de haber visto tu cara! Exclamó, Nathaniel, entre risas. Ahora Sucrette comprendía por qué Castiel dijo que era un malvado.

Sucrette lloraba internamente ante las burlas del delegado principal, no se contuvo más, y lo empezó a golpear en el pecho diciendo cosas como "¡idiota!", "¡Deja de reírte, maldición!", "¡joder! ¡Sí que eres un malvado, bastardo!". Nathaniel paró de reírse cuando empezaron a dolerle los golpes, normalmente no le dolerían los golpes de una chica tan "débil" y "pequeña" como lo era Sucrette, pero su cuerpo había recibido muchos golpes recientemente, causándole dolorosos moretones, y Sucrette solo ayudaba acentuar el dolor.

¡Auch! ¡Ya párale! ¡QUE ERA UNA BROMA, MUJER! Gritó, iracundo, tomando las muñecas de Sucrette para que dejara de pegarle.

Ah… Exclamó, Sucrette, ya comprendiendo, pero luego, de una forma u otra, se zafó del agarre de Nathaniel y siguió golpeándole, está vez más molesta. ¡Pero no era un chiste! ¡Me habías asustado!

¡Auch! ¡Está bien! ¡Perdón! ¡Pero deja de golpearme, demonios! Gruñó, enfadado.

Nathaniel, colérico, al ver que Sucrette no tenía ni pinta de parar pronto, volvió a tomarla de las muñecas y la arrastró hasta llegar al pasillo principal, ya ahí pareció calmarse, más que nada porque sería más fácil huir allí. Nathaniel suspiró y miró a Sucrette con algo parecido a la calma.

¿Y qué? ¿Ya has avanzado con lo del formulario? No he tenido "tiempo" para buscarlo, pero debe de estar en la sala de delegados… en algún lado… así que ve allí en un rato. Nathaniel hablaba con un ligero deje de molestia. Aunque con lo de "tiempo", se refería a que se quedó tanto tiempo durmiendo que se le pasó el rato.

Ya veo que no eres divertido… Comentó, hastiada, tenía ganas de seguir golpeándole, pero ella ya se había cansado y eso empeoraba su humor. Aburrido.

A Nathaniel le vino un tic nervioso en el ojo, como si aquel comentario le hubiese molestado.

Y-yo no s-soy un aburrido, n-novata. Le dijo, forzosamente, con una sonrisa tensa.

"Lo siento", no tenía ni idea de que te fastidiara tanto...

El delegado bufó.

Ya… me importa poco y nada. Dijo, para luego dar media vuelta.

Nathaniel entró en la sala de delegados dejando a Sucrette sola en el pasillo principal. Una vez sola, Sucrette suspiró, realmente pensaba que Nathaniel era un incordio.

(_Qué lástima que alguien así sea atractivo…_) Pensó esto último para luego dirigirse al patio.

Una vez que salió identificó a Castiel y se le acercó. Si Nathaniel no encontraba su formulario, ella debía de preguntar, ¿no?

Oye, ¿no tendrás mi formulario de inscripción? Preguntó, Sucrette, una vez que estuvo cerca de Castiel.

Yo no soy quien guarda el papeleo del instituto, así que no puedo tenerlo. Respondió, Castiel, con su sonrisa de siempre.

Sucrette le miró con ojos entrecerrados, como si así fuera capaz de identificar la mentira, pero Castiel decía la verdad, así que se rindió y se fue al pasillo principal y se dirigió a la sala de delegados, le iba a preguntar a Nathaniel qué rayos pasó con su formulario en todo el tiempo en el que lo dejó solo (en realidad solo fue un poco más de dos minutos, pero a Sucrette le valía madres), pero no lo encontró, así que se fue de allí antes de bufar.

Decidió irse a ver si había algo interesante en algún lugar, así que se fue al aula A donde se encontró con una chica pelirroja con pinta de creída que le llamó la atención, así que se le acercó.

¿Hmn? La chica se dio cuenta de que Sucrette se le acercó. Hola, tú eres la nueva, ¿cierto? Sucrette asintió. Estamos en la misma clase… La chica examinó a Sucrette con la mirada y lo mismo hizo Sucrette con ella, ambas con el ceño fruncido, pero al final la chica sonrió. Me caes bien… Y Sucrette sonrió. Soy Iris.

Yo soy Sucrette

Mucho gusto, Sucrette. Iris empezó a guardar algunas cosas en su mochila. Espero que te vaya bien aquí, nos volveremos a ver. Hizo ademán de irse.

Gracias, nos vemos.

Iris se fue del aula A, y Sucrette se quedó sola unos instantes mirando a su alrededor si había algo interesante, pero nada, así que salió con las energías renovadas (véase MORAL), pero una vez que estuvo en el pasillo principal, Ken se le acercó.

"Conseguí" (véase ROBAR) unos pastelitos… pero odio el dulce, así que es un desperdicio, ¿quieres alguno? Preguntó, Ken.

No. Cortó, secamente, para luego irse.

Sucrette entró en la sala de delegados, pero no vio a Nathaniel, bufó, ya volvería en otro momento. Así que Sucrette salió de allí y se dispuso a buscar algo que hacer en algún lugar, estuvo tratando de entretenerse un rato hasta que, después de un rato, decidió regresar a la sala de delegados.

Uff… ese idiota de Nathaniel debe de estar molesto conmigo por golpearlo, así que me estará evadiendo. Murmuró, más para sí misma que para alguien más, al ver que la sala de delegados estaba vacía.

Y así pasó el rato, Sucrette entraba a la sala de delegados, salía de ella, entraba a la sala, salía de ahí, entraba, salía, entraba, salía, entraba, salía, entraba, salía y ni rastro del delegado principal; aquello la estaba frustrando…

¿Segura? Le preguntó, Ken, en una ocasión que pasó por el pasillo principal, obvio que él se refería a lo de los pastelitos.

Sí, segura.

Estuvo todo el rato buscando al delegado que parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra. Con cada vez que entraba a la sala de delegados, su frustración aumentaba, y de un momento a otro empezó a llorar internamente, lo detestaba, detestaba eso, quería terminar ya con lo de ese estúpido y sensual formulario (pues… si era de ella, debía de ser sensual), y no tenía ni idea de por qué la frustraba tanto algo así.

Sucrette salió de la sala de delegados arrastrándose, había perdido las ganas de caminar desde hace mucho rato. Ken se le acercó, abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero…

¡NI SE TE OCURRA SEGUIR INSISTIÉNDOME CON LO DE LOS PUTOS PASTELITOS, KENTIN! Chilló, molesta, desde el suelo. Kentin… ese era el verdadero nombre de Ken y solo lo usaba cuando estaba realmente enfadada.

Ken cerró la boca, sabía que por más macho que fuera él, no debía de meterse con una chica como Sucrette molesta, frustrada y al borde del llanto, así que se alejó de Sucrette y se perdió entre los pasillos. Sucrette solo se arrastró hasta llegar a un rincón del pasillo principal donde nadie la molestaría.

(_Nathaniel, bastardo, más te vale aparecer de una buena vez, maldición_) Pensó, con sus rodillas contra su pecho y abrazando sus piernas.

Sucrette se quedó así, en silencio, abrazando a sus piernas, maldiciendo a Nathaniel al cual lo iba a matar en cuanto lo viera si acaso daba la casualidad de que aún no encontrara su formulario; ni ella misma se dio cuenta de cuándo las lágrimas de frustración habían pasado de ser mentales a reales. Se quedó así un rato hasta que decidió arrastrarse de nuevo hasta la sala de delegados, estaba decidido, iba a esperar allí a que Nathaniel apareciera, después de todo él tenía que entrar a la sala de delgados algún día. Cuando entró se levantó como pudo y se sentó en la mesa de los delegados que estaba en medio del lugar, aunque le costó un poco ya que las lagrimas en sus ojos le dificultaban ver lo que había a su alrededor, así que todo estaba borroso. Una vez sentada cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa y colocó su cara contra ellos para seguir llorando.

I-idiota… Gruñó, contra sus brazos, aunque su voz sonó algo entrecortada. Quiero que aparezcas… ¡pero ya! Te necesito… (_para que me entregues el puto formulario, joder_)

Mmn… ¿y ahora qué te pasa? Escuchó decir esto a una voz masculina no lejos de ella, pero entre el llanto no pudo identificar quién era el dueño de la voz ni dónde estaba.

Sucrette se sorprendió, se enderezó de golpe y miró a su alrededor, pero claro era muy difícil distinguir con tantas lagrimas.

¡¿Q-quién dijo eso?! Preguntó, alterada, realmente le disgustaba que la tomaran de improvisto.

Yo, idiota. Escuchó de nuevo.

Sucrette ya supo dónde estaba, se giró hacia dónde escuchó la vez, pero no podía distinguirle bien, ahí fue cuando se hizo consciente de que había estado llorando, ya que todo el rato creyó que sus lagrimas eran mentales. Secó sus lágrimas y miró a la persona.

¡Nathaniel, bastardo! Exclamó, sorprendida, mirando al delegado.

Nathaniel, que estaba cerca de ella, se encontraba sentado a dos sillas a su izquierda.

No me quieras tanto… Gruñó, rodando los ojos, y con un notable tono de sarcasmo. Por cierto, ¿por quién estabas llorando?

¡N-nadie! ¡Por nadie! Respondió, rápidamente, estaba casi segura de que si Nathaniel se enteraba de que ella estaba llorando por él (bueno, no por él, por el formulario ese), se burlaría de ella. Un momento, ¿ella no se había olvidado de algo? Oye, ahora que lo recuerdo… no me has dicho si encontraste o no mi formulario.

Nathaniel la miró en silencio un momento, luego clavó su mirada en unos papeles que estaban frente a él.

¿Ves esto? Preguntó, señalando vagamente con su dedo índice las hojas. Sucrette asintió. Es tu formulario de inscripción… estaba mezclado entre varios documentos, lo encontré y decidí apartártelo. Estaba esperando a que vinieras para que te lo llevaras de una buena vez.

¿M-mi formulario? Preguntó, Sucrette, esperanzada, estupefacta y con cara de idiota (o al menos, así era para Nathaniel).

Sí, idiota. Gruñó bastante fastidiado. Ahora llévatelo y sal de aquí. Tu presencia me molesta.

Sucrette miró a Nathaniel con cara de "¡te besaría, pero te odio!", se abalanzó sobre su formulario, lo tomó y salió rápidamente de la sala de delegados.La suerte de Sucrette no pudo ser mejor ya que una vez que salió se encontró con la directora y su cara de pocos amigos.

¿Ya finalizaste tu inscripción? Le preguntó, la directora, una vez que Sucrette estuvo cerca.

¡Sí! Afirmó, energéticamente, Sucrette, para luego tenderle su formulario a la directora. Este es mi formulario.

La directora se le quedó viendo fríamente al formulario, pero luego miró a Sucrette con severidad.

¿Crees que voy a aceptar hojas sueltas? Ve a conseguir un clip para unirlas y vuelve luego.

Bien, eso desmotivó totalmente a Sucrette, ¿de dónde rayos conseguiría un puñetero clip…? ¿En la sala de delegados? ¡No, ni loca regresaría con el delegado ese…!

(_Me pareció haber visto artículos de oficina en el salón de clases…_) Pensó vaga y fugazmente, pero luego se dio cuenta la gravedad de su pensamiento. (_¡Sí! ¡Debe de estar allí!_)

Sucrette se dirigió rápidamente al aula A, buscó por unos instantes al clip con la mirada hasta que lo encontró, allí… en una mesa… tan… tan… ¿metalizado? ¡Qué más daba! ¡Solo quería tomar ese estúpido clip!

Tomó el clip y salió del aula A, una vez en el pasillo principalbuscó a la directora, pero no la encontraba.

(_¡Joder! Debe de haberse ido a otro lugar… volveré luego_) Sucrette se encogió de hombros.

Decidió salir al patio, necesitaba aire libre después de tanto movimiento y llanto. Una vez que salió del edificio respiró hondo, realmente se sentía un poco más tranquila. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que la suave brisa y el sonido que el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles le otorgaba; cuando abrió los ojos notó cómo Castiel vagaba por el patio, como si no tuviera nada que hacer realmente, así que Sucrette se le acercó.

Ah… eres tú.

Tu camisa se me hace conocida… Comentó, Sucrette, mirando fijamente la camisa que Castiel cargaba, ignorando lo que él dijo.

¿En serio? ¿De dónde la conoces? Preguntó, curioso, con su sonrisa de siempre.

Es una camisa de un grupo de rock, ¿no?

Oh, ¿has oído de Winged Skull? No es que me guste mucho el rock, pero el delegado lo detesta, bueno, detesta cualquier cosa que no sea una _bouteille de vodka*_ o un _cigarette_*, así que suelo vestirme así a propósito… para _gêne_* Dijo con una sonrisa que parecía… inocente.

Si, es divertido molestarle. Dijo, Sucrette, sonriendo con malicia y complicidad.

Sí. Asintió alegremente con la cabeza.

Después de su corta, pero agradable, conversación con Castiel, Sucrette decidió regresar al pasillo principal donde se encontró con la directora.

¿Tu formulario está completo? Entrégamelo… Más que una petición parecía una orden, así que Sucrette no tardó en entregarle el clip, el formulario, la foto y los 25$. Ya todo está en orden, así que estás oficialmente admitida en el Sweet Amoris. Las clases terminaron, así que puedes volver a casa. Adiós.

Adiós, Sra. Directora. Se despidió, Sucrette.

Sucrette dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero escuchó una voz llamándola.

¡Oye, Sucrette! ¿Puedes venir un momento? Era una voz masculina.

Sucrette se giró y miró con sorpresa a quien la llamó.

¿Castiel? Soltó, sorprendida, mirando al pelinegro que se le iba acercando.

Sí. Ven, quiero mostrarte un lugar. Le dijo, una vez frente a ella.

Bueno, te sigo. Si tanto quieres que vaya… Aunque en realidad le daba curiosidad saber de ese lugar.

Al final Castiel la hizo subir varios pisos, le dijo que el lugar al que iban estaba prohibido para los alumnos. Sucrette no tenía ni idea de cómo Castiel consiguió una llave que supuestamente los ayudaría a entrar. Y después de un rato estuvieron frente a una pequeña puerta y Castiel estaba a punto de abrirla con esa llave precisamente.

(_¡Wow! ¡Estamos en la azotea del instituto!_) Sucrette contemplaba la estupenda vista que la azotea le brindaba a ella y a Castiel, después de haber entrado una vez que el pelinegro abrió la puerta. Pero en el fondo, MUY en el fondo, deseaba que no se metieran en problemas por estar allí...

_**Fin del capítulo 1**_

**Ojalá les haya gustado, me costó mucho ya que en un momento se me borró gran parte y tuve que reescribirlo, así que se me quedó más corto, ah, ¿y les cuento una anécdota sobre este capítulo? Recuerdan que cuando Sucrette iba a buscar a Nathaniel ella entraba y salía, pero no aparecía, pues… resulta que eso sucedió porque en mi cuenta me hice la foto, pero cuando fui a entregarla, se me desapareció de la nada, por eso no se me aparecía Nathaniel, les juro que tenía ganas de tirarme por la ventana cuando me di cuenta de que desperdicié mis PA's para nada xD y puse un poco de NathanielxSucrette, ¿se dieron cuenta?**

**Además de que estaba teniendo ideas como cambiar el nombre del Sweet Amoris a Sour Odium, ya que "sweet" es el inglés para "dulce" ¿y qué es lo opuesto a lo dulce? Sí, lo agrio, ¿y cuál es el inglés para "agrio"? "Sour", y "amoris" es latín para "amor", ¿y cuál es el opuesto del amor? El odio, y el latín para "odio" es "odium", también había pensado en volver a Demonio (incluso llegué a considerar que se llamase Ángel) y a Kiki gatos, hacer a Castiel y a Nathaniel amigos y a Castiel y a Lysandro enemigos, o que todos (a excepción de Amber, Li, Charlotte y Debrah) odiaran a Sucrette, pero por supuesto que rechacé esas ideas (es que si las aplicara tendría que cambiar considerablemente la trama). Y aquí están las aclaraciones que pueden ser spoolier, así que no lo lean si mínimo no han visto el primer episodio de la serie de CDM:**

"**Por eso decidí traerte más temprano":**** Ágatha 2P se refería a que si llevaba a Sucrette más tarde, tendría menos tiempo de llegar al trabajo, ósea, que la hora de entrada de Sucrette 2P al Sweet Amoris estaba muy cerca de la hora de entrada de Ágatha 2P al trabajo. Y, para los más despistados, la tía Agatha (tanto la original como la de aquí) es dentista, sin embargo no sé cuál es su horario de trabajo.**

**Camioneta de colores neutros:**** en un momento de la serie de Amour Sucré se puede ver a la tía Agatha llevando a Lynn Darcy a su primer día de clases en una camioneta de varios colores brillantes, llamativos, como un arcoíris, y con un enorme cepillo de dientes en el techo, y yo pensé: "bueno, si la camioneta de Agatha es tan llamativa, la de su opuesta debería de ser bastante discreta y de colores neutros y opacos".**

"**Te voy a dar una ida gratis al dentista":**** no, no se refería a que iba a romperle los dientes a Sucrette, significaba que literalmente la iba a llevar al dentista, ya que muchas personas le tienen miedo al dentista, más que nada por el taladro que acostumbra a usar para perforar los dientes, ¡pero en realidad no duele en lo absoluto, créanme! A menos de que toque un área sensible, pero eso es poco probable, y pocas personas saben eso.**

"_**What is your problem?"**_**:**** su traducción al español literalmente sería "¿cuál es tu problema?", esa es la frase más típica y característica del meme llamado "Troll Face" que vendría siendo una expresión facial de una persona "troll", ósea, alguien que le gusta molestar y estropear a los demás, generalmente en las redes sociales.**

"**Idiota":**** aunque no lo crean, éste también tiene una explicación, verán, en japonés "idiota" es "baka" y "baka" es el insulto predilecto de las y los tsunderes, y como se sabe, Nathaniel (el original) es yandere, por lo tanto su opuesto es tsundere (por si no se han fijado, los tsunderes son los opuestos de los yanderes), así que "baka", ósea "idiota", debería de ser el insulto que más utiliza.**

"_**Mal**_**":**** "malvado" en francés, o al menos es así según el Traductor Google. Si alguien ve algún error en las traducciones, por favor, sea tan amable de avisar para poder corregirlo.**

"_**Bouteille de vodka**_**":**** "botella de vodka" en francés.**

"_**Cigarette**_**":**** "cigarrillo" en francés.**

"_**Gêne**_**":**** "molestarle" en francés.**

**El siguiente capítulo es "descubrimiento de los clubs del instituto" y me gustaría que votaran por el club que les gustaría que Sucrette escoja. Según el club que gane va a parecer o Dajan 2P o Jade 2P. ¡Así que voten cuál quieren! ¡También pueden decidir con qué chico va a terminar en una cita con Sucrette en el próximo capítulo! ¡Según más votado trataré de que Sucrette tenga la cita con él! Aunque no es que lo asegure, pero trataré de hacer lo posible.**

**¿Club de Baloncesto o Club de Jardinería?**

**¿Con cuál chico quieren que termine la cita con Sucrette 2P el próximo capítulo?**

**Además, estoy abierta a subgerencias para los opuestos, los únicos que tienen una personalidad totalmente definida son Castiel, Nathaniel, Lysandro, Alexy, la directora, Leigh, pero tengo personajes que me faltan trabajar un poco, solo un poco, como es el caso de Kentin/Ken, Armin, Debrah, Rosalya, Amber e Iris, ¡así que soy toda oídos en cuanto a subgerencias para la personalidad de los personajes que quedan!**

**Acepto comentarios, criticas, opiniones, subgerencias, insultos, cartas bombas, amenazas de muerte, propuestas de matrimonio (las cuales consideraré ;D) y, más que nada, rewiers.**

**Y, por último, pero no menos importante, ¡la apariencia de los personajes!**

**Nathaniel 2P: sigue teniendo el cabello rubio y los ojos del mismo color, hasta el mismo color de piel. Su cabello liso está más largo (¿la razón? Le da mucho fastidio ir a que le corten el pelo) y está atado en una coleta baja por una liga de color beige, su cabello le queda a 10cm por debajo de la nuca (nah, no es mucho en realidad); su peinado (a excepción de la coleta) es como el de Len de Vocaloid en la versión que cantan él y Rin en un PV de Romeo & Cinderella (si no saben cómo es, solo busquen en internet un video de Len y Rin cantando Romeo & Cinderella), tiene unos mechones que le cubren parte de la mitad izquierda de su rostro, cubriendo parcialmente su ojo izquierdo. Él viste una camisa blanca igual a la de ****Nathaniel****, salvo por el hecho de que la suya casi siempre está algo desordenada y siempre fuera del pantalón, y los dos primeros botones los trae generalmente desabrochados. Viste unos pantalones negros, y no, no están justados, son ni ajustados ni holgados, normales. Y suele calzar unas deportivas blancas. Su aspecto tiende a ser bastante desaliñado, además de que suele parecer que acaba de despertarse de una siesta (cosa que, la mayoría del tiempo, no es totalmente falsa), aunque a pesar de todo conserva una enigmática elegancia que nada ni nadie se la quita (eso a ha hecho que más de un conocido suyo piense: "¿cómo lo hace?").**

**Castiel 2P: como ya sabrán, éste Castiel tiene el cabello negro, ¿la razón? Digamos que lo que a Castiel 1P (el original) le gusta a él no, y a lo que a él le gusta a Castiel 1P no, así que por lógica pura éste Castiel no le gustaría teñirse el cabello, así que lo carga al natural; además de que el suyo es más corto que el de Castiel 1P, digamos que su cabello es el corto estándar entre los adolescentes varones, pero conserva el mismo flequillo que Castiel 1P. Sus ojos son grises, como los de Castiel 1P, aunque él suele tener un brillo un poco curioso, una mezcla de inocencia y alegría con locura, aunque solo cuando está en "fase yandere" o "fase yangire" sus pupilas se contraen. Carga una sonrisa casi eterna que solo se borra cuando algo le duele de sobremanera (como, por ejemplo, la pérdida de un ser querido), su sonrisa suele verse amistosa y alegre, aunque cuando entra a alguna de las dos fases ya mencionadas, cambia a una retorcida y tensa, mientras más enfadado, más tensa se pone. Suele vestir una camisa de Winged Skull idéntica a la de Castiel 1P, salvo a que la suya es gris oscuro. Generalmente suele cargar una chaqueta, no de cuero, sino de algodón de color negro. Además de unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas negras.**

**Ken 2P: suele tener una apariencia de… "chico malo". Su cabello, del mismo color que Ken 1P, no tiene forma de honguito, en lugar de eso es todo revuelto y en capas. Sin embargo utiliza unos lentes casi idénticos a los de Ken 1P, las únicas diferencias son que no tienen una espiral y la otra es que son unos oscuros lentes de sol, éste Ken utiliza unos lentes de contacto. Sin embargo tiene la misma contextura "débil" de Ken 1P y su misma estatura y fuerza. Su forma de vestir me recuerda a Castiel 1P por usar generalmente una chaqueta de cuero, pero con "púas" en los hombros. También usa una camiseta verde. Viste unos pantalones negros, además de que calza unas botas marrones que, sin embargo, le quedan un poco grandes.**

**La directora 2P: podría decirse que es la que más parecido tiene con su opuesta. Su cabello y su peinado son idénticos a los de la directora 1P. Sus ojos, sin embargo, permanecen abiertos y tienen una mirada dura y calculadora, sin importar su estado de humor. Su contextura y su tamaño son los mismos que los de la directora 1P. Y su ropa es la misma que la de la directora 1P, salvo por el hecho de que las partes negras del vestido de la directora 1P son rojos, incluyendo el cinturón, y las partes rosadas son negras. Y calza unos tacones negros. La mayoría (incluyendo Nathaniel 2P) le tienen un poquito miedo por su carácter estricto y duro.**

**Iris 2P: claro… a diferencia del aspecto modesto y sencillo de Iris 1P, ella parece recién sacada de una pasarela de modas (no, no quiero decir que la Iris original tenga mal gusto). Ella tiene el cabello pelirrojo (es naranja, pero también cuenta como pelirrojo) y largo hasta media espalda, muy bien cuidado, con algunas ondulaciones, cosa de la que se jacta. Sus ojos verde agua (no sé, pero yo le vi los ojos a la Iris original mientras jugaba CDM y sus ojos se veían entre azules y verdes, así que dejémoslo con que son verde agua) suelen estar resaltados con rimer negro, además de que en sus parpados hay una sombra de ojos color plata. Sus labios suelen estar pintados con un suave brillo labial. Viste una camisa de tirantes con un escote profundo con forma de "V", bastante a la moda, y de color dorado con encaje plateado. Encima de su camisa, viste una especie de chaqueta de tela sin mangas (como la del Armin original que es de color azul oscuro o violeta fuerte) de color blanco. Viste, además, unos shorts blancos que le llegan a medio muslo. Calza unos zapatos de tacón bastante altos (de esos que están de moda actualmente que parece que cualquiera se fuera a caer en cualquier momento) de color amarillo, con el tacón y la plataforma de color dorado, además de que la punta tiene un hueco que permite ver parte de los dedos. Generalmente se la puede ver cargando algún brillo labial o un empolvador (algo así se llama, ¿no?). Además de que su cabello trae un broche plateado en la parte de atrás y una cadena en su cuello del mismo color, además de dos pulseras plateadas en cada mano (me recuerda a ****Li****, ¿a ustedes no? xD)**

**Amber 2P: bueno, ella tiene una apariencia un poco más sencillo, así que no será muy largo. Su cabello rubio y con rizos suele estar recogido por medio de una pinza verde (del color de las gemas falsas de la Amber original) en una coleta alta que hace que el pelo le llegue hasta la nuca. Viste una camisa blanca, manga larga, sin botones, pero es casi idéntica a la de Nathaniel 2P, y suele cargar un lazo de color marrón (del color de la blusa de la Amber original) atado a modo de moño/corbata. Viste una falda a cuadros, del mismo color de la pinza que usa para recogerse el pelo, que le llega por encima de las rodillas, aunque no mucho. También suele usar unas panty medias de color negro y unos zapatos escolares marrones.**

**Y Sucrette 2P… bueno, ella es idéntica a Sucrette xD**

**Y Li 2P y Charlotte 2P están en proceso, aunque estoy considerando la idea de hacer que Li tenga el cabello mucho más largo y amarrado en una coleta baja y que se vista como colegiala.**

**Eso es todo :P denle click al botón de allí abajo. ¡Trataré de responder a los comentarios uno por uno de forma individual cuando termine con el episodio 2!**


End file.
